


Something Different

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Policemen in the 1970s, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Over the Knee, Post-Series, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Gene had threatened once or twice before that Sam’s pompous and shitty know-it-all attitude would get him over his knee one of these days. Sam only brushed off the threat, but now it had finally come to fruition.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess what my kink is. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!

Sam removed Gene’s striped shirt as they kissed, and he sucked on his tongue, which elicited a satisfied hum. Gene unbuckled Sam’s belt as he moved his lips down his jawline. Sam craned his neck and Gene’s tongue glided across his Adam’s apple.

He groaned and squeezed Gene’s arms as he felt the zipper of his trousers being pulled down. He expected Gene to throw him on his back onto the bed, as this was the usual routine when they met at Gene’s home, but instead his trousers dropped to the floor and Gene continued to kiss his neck. Sam stepped out of his trousers and kicked them aside, Gene doing likewise.

One of Gene’s hands glided up onto Sam’s chest where the thumb lightly stroked the hard nipple that was rising under his vest, and Gene grinned, nibbling at Sam’s shoulder.

He gave the nipple a good pinch, and Sam whimpered as he twitched, but he did not stop him. Gene then stroked the waistband of Sam’s boxers.

“Take these off,” he whispered under Sam’s chin before kissing it.

He slid his boxers down his legs tossed them aside and Sam bit his lip in anticipation as Gene pulled his vest over his head. However, instead of another pinched nipple, Sam received a sharp smack on one of his arse cheeks.

Sam yelped and instantly pressed his face into Gene’s naked chest. Another hard slap made him whimper. Then came another, then another, harder still, and he gripped Gene’s neck.

“I think we should start the evening off  _ differently _ , don’t you think?” Gene said, his hot breath against Sam’s ear.

“Differently?” Sam sighed.

Gene didn’t reply but instead turned him to face the bed. He sat on the edge and looked up at Sam with a glare.

“Get over my knee,” Gene commanded in a low voice.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “Piss off!”

Gene’s austere expression didn’t fade; in fact, his frown drew deeper onto his face. “Get over my knee, Tyler,” he repeated.

Sam smirked as his cock twitched and he looked away.

Gene noticed the sudden change in his face and began to stroke the head of Sam’s half-erect cock. 

“You like this,” Gene stated.

“I, er,” Sam stammered, “it...of course...it feels nice.”

“I mean you like the anticipation, don’t you, Sammy?” He continued to stroke Sam’s cock. “Knowing that you’re going over my knee no matter what. That you’re going to get the thrashing of your life, one that you deserve. Because you know that you do...don’t you, Tyler?”

Sam’s eyes were now shut as he lingered on the feeling of Gene’s gentle stroking of his dripping cock.

“Ooh,” Gene moaned, “that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Sam gulped and sighed as he opened his eyes and looked down at Gene’s piercing blue eyes. He nodded. “Y-yes.”

“What was that?” Gene asked in a firm tone.

“Yes,” Sam said, louder.

A harsh smack landed on the inside of his right thigh and he yelped again.

“Yes, what?” Gene demanded.

Sam licked his lips and grunted. “Yes,  _ sir _ !” The epithet gave him chills, and he felt Gene’s fingers slip away from his now hard cock.

“Now,” Gene said, “what did I tell you to do?”

“To get over your knee,” Sam replied, but cried out again when the hard slap returned to his inner thigh. He took a deep breath and looked at Gene again, saying, “To get over your knee, sir…”

“And you’re still standing there, aren’t you?” 

Another slap, this time to his left inner thigh. Sam whimpered. “I'm sorry, sir!” he exclaimed.

“Sorry, are you?” Gene asked, grinning once again. “You’ll be very sorry in a minute. Now, be a good boy...and do as you’re told.”

Sam hesitated for a moment, not much caring for the smug expression on Gene’s face. He quickly snapped out it, though, as he didn’t feel like taking another slap. He moved closer and laid across Gene’s left leg and placed his hands on the floor next to his foot. His calves were restrained by Gene’s other leg, and Sam sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut.

This was humiliating. Here he was, fully exposed over his DCI’s knee, naked and helpless, feeling slightly foolish, and anxious for the first blow.

Gene’s palm caressed one of his cheeks, and Sam seized with a gasp.

“Easy, Tyler,” Gene told him. “You’ll know when I start.”

Sam seethed at his condescending tone, but he hid his frown.

His cheeks began to flush as his cock started to throb.

Gene had threatened once or twice before that Sam’s pompous and shitty know-it-all attitude would get him over his knee one of these days. Sam only brushed off the threat, but now it had finally come to fruition. 

What perplexed him was that a small part of him  _ wanted _ it to happen. Did he really enjoy Gene’s brand of roughness? When a physical altercation happened between them, Gene was no longer using his fists, offering open-handed slaps to the face that came abruptly after a shove into the wall. Sam would, naturally, reciprocate with a kick to Gene’s shins, but he would counter by ramming into him with a shoulder and laying his hand over his neck.

They would pause to catch their breaths and glare at one another until one of them finally succumbed to the adrenaline and settled the feud with a hungry kiss.

Sam’s fingertips pressed against the carpet as Gene continued to caress him. “Guv?” Sam asked. “Are you really...”

He jolted his head back and groaned when Gene’s palm landed hard on his left arse cheek. He twitched when the hand struck his right cheek, and soon there was a rhythmic thrashing across his exposed bottom.

Sam cried out with every cuff, but Gene did not let up. He tried to kick his legs to squirm off his lap, but Gene’s right leg held him fast.

“Ow! Guv!” Sam yelled.

His words were ignored as Gene spanked him harder. He made helpless attempts to grip the carpet and to slide out of his position.

“Gene! Please! Ow, I can’t take it, please! Gene!!”

Suddenly, there was a respite and Sam took a deep breath and brought his hand to his mouth as he exhaled. He started to feel dizzy.

“Breathe through your nose, Sam,” he heard Gene’s gentle voice. 

Sam obeyed and put his hands on the floor again, breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth. He was able to compose himself and he could feel the heat on his chastised bottom.

Gene’s hand brushed against his warm skin. “Look at the hot-shot copper,” he said with a grin. “The contrary toe-rag from Hyde.” He squeezed Sam’s cheek. “Not so clever now, are you? That was only 30 licks and your beautiful arse is already quite red.”

Sam only whimpered as he continued to breathe slowly.

“We’re not done either, oh no,” Gene continued. “Do me a favor, though, Sammy boy?”

Sam gulped. “Yes, sir?”

Gene giggled. “Good lad,” he praised, stroking a loving finger over the small of his back. “I need you to stop squirming.”

Sam sniffed. “I can’t help it.” 

He felt a sting across his bottom and then another, and Gene cupped one of Sam’s red cheeks and squeezed it again. 

“You’d better fucking help it or I’m going to lose my patience!” Gene said. His voice grew louder as he scolded him. “Stop your squirming or I  _ will _ restrain you, got it?”

Sam sneered but nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“And stop your begging! Keep your mouth shut and take your punishment, you exasperating, disobedient, sassy little git! You got it?”

Sam frowned and bit his lip. He didn’t much like being spoken to like a damn child so he instinctively didn’t give Gene the satisfaction.

“Funny how you think  _ I’m _ the exasperating one,” he muttered.

Gene sighed. “Sam, you’re either ballsy or dumb as horse shit,” he chided. “You have no room for that nasty mouth right now. I asked you a question.”

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and cleared his throat. “Yes, sir.”

“What are you going to do, then?”

He sniffed again. “Not beg, sir.”

“And?”

“Not squirm, sir.”

“What are you?”

Sam growled and hanged his head. “I’m a...sassy...um…”

“An exasperating, disobedient, sassy little git,” Gene told him. “Say it!”

“I am...an exasperating...disobedient and sassy little git…” Sam mumbled.

Gene gently tapped his fingertips against Sam’s right cheek. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“No, si--AH!” Sam screamed as Gene resumed his onslaught on his bottom. He tried very hard not to move his legs, he pounded  the floor with his fists and clenched his toes.

Gene’s hand was landing firmer blows with each stroke and Sam covered his mouth to muffle his cries. 

When Gene stopped again, Sam’s head drooped and his eyes burned with the beginning of tears.

He blinked quickly to keep them from falling, but the first tear rolled down the bridge of his nose, but he wasn’t able to wipe it away because the next round of his spanking began. 

Sam could only whine as his eyes filled and he grabbed Gene’s ankle.

It had been a stressful month and they were fighting more. Sam didn’t like it, not just because he cared for Gene but also because he could swear Gene thoroughly enjoyed grating his nerves to the point where there  _ would _ be a fight. 

God dammit, Sam could certainly make himself look so weak at times, especially when Gene would fucking strut back into his office with a cigarette in his mouth, having just delivered a biting remark to his DI in front of their team.

Sam was exhausted. He was putting too much strain on himself, on his relationship with Gene, figuring out what it was or what it would never be.

But, could it be something? In this world and in this life? Just a few short months ago, they started to explore their feelings with secret trysts and long, late night conversations, and soon just a knowing grin from Gene during the day would set Sam’s heart to thumping.

There were times, however, where he wanted to end it. Maybe it couldn’t work out. In this world and in this life. They worked together and he was sure that their team was starting to suspect something. Annie was the only one who knew, seeing as how she was the first one to sense anything.

Every day, he resisted this mental debate, telling himself that he would think on it later, but when the night came and he was alone in his bed, his thoughts would instead turn to Gene and his touch.

Sam was now choking back sob but it broke through, and tears rolled down his cheeks and nose. He couldn’t hide his blubbering and he felt ashamed, but also confused. This punishment seemed to be exactly what he needed.

The spanking stopped and the only sound in the room was Sam’s crying. He waited for Gene’s bitter remark but it never came.

Instead, there was a soft touch on his back and Gene’s gentle voice saying, “Sammy.”

“Yes, sir?” Sam replied, between hitched breaths.

“Enough of that, love,” Gene told him. “Come on; get on your knees.”

Sam slid off Gene’s lap and knelt in front of him, still hanging his head.

“Look at me,” Gene said, softly. 

Sam’s dark, wet eyes peered up at him and when Gene’s hands cupped his face, he sobbed again with a pitiful grimace.

Gene pulled him to his chest and Sam pressed his cheek against him as he wailed.

“Easy, love,” Gene whispered as he rubbed Sam’s back. “That’s it. It’s alright.”

Sam’s body shook with his sobs and he wrapped his arms around Gene’s waist. His embrace was returned with Gene’s hand cradling the back of his head.

Gene reached under the bed and brought out a bottle of Scotch and handed it to him. “Take a wee tug, baby.”

Sam opened the bottle and brought it to his lips where he tipped it back and took a hearty sip. The liquid burned his throat and the heat traveled to his chest, but he was able to stop crying and catch his breath. Gene took the bottle and helped himself to a generous gulp before placing it on the nightstand.

“I’m sorry…” Sam said in a weary voice.

Gene gave him a small smile. “None of that,” he whispered against Sam’s lips before kissing him.

Sam moaned and moved his hands to Gene’s face. He parted his lips and the tip of Gene’s tongue traced along his bottom lip. 

Gene’s palms were warm on Sam’s face and he pulled away a bit to nestle against one of them. He heard Gene’s soft giggle as he leaned in and kissed Sam’s cheek.

Gene opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out the lube. “Get up here, you,” Gene whispered to him as he gave him the bottle. 

Sam took it and watched as Gene lay on his back and pull off his underpants. He sighed when Gene’s erection came into view, and he licked his lips, rising from the floor to sit on the edge of the bed.

As soon as Gene’s boxers hit the floor, Sam parted his lips again and took all of Gene into his mouth.

Gene hissed at the sudden warmth wrapped around his cock. His sigh was loud as he moved his hips upward and he reached out to him. He stroked Sam’s ear and groaned, “Oh, God, Tyler…”

He paused to wipe away the remaining damp on his cheeks before cutting a seductive glare at him, and Gene laughed as he stroked Sam’s hair.

“I’ll put you back over my knee,” Gene warned, smiling. “Bloody tease.”

Sam huffed and gave Gene a tormenting lick before squeezing a generous amount of lube into his hand. He applied it to Gene’s cock and then he reached behind him, sticking his finger inside himself.

He pulled his finger in and out as he prepared to take in Gene’s cock, but Sam gasped when Gene suddenly grabbed his shaft. 

“Keep fingering yourself,” he ordered.

Sam sighed again and obeyed, pumping his finger into his slick hole as Gene moved his hand along his cock. He looked down at his lover and saw the amused grin he wore and he groaned, ”Gene...please…”

“Begging again?” Gene asked, licking his lips.

Sam nodded. “I am,” he whispered. “God, it feels so good. But I want you to…”

“You want me to what?”

“Please, Guv. I can’t stand it anymore.”

“Tell me what you want, Sam.”

Sam exhaled when Gene squeezed his cock. “Oh, God, Gene, fuck me, please.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes!” Sam stopped fingering himself and looked at Gene’s hand around his cock.

“Tell me again,” Gene growled, his own cock aching.

“I want you,” Sam whimpered. “Fuck me--oh! God, Gene fuck me till I cum!”

Gene let go of Sam’s cock and guided him onto his back where he lifted Sam’s legs and held them under the knees. With one slow, easy thrust, Gene’s cock entered Sam’s slick, tight hole, and Sam loudly moaned as he gripped the bedsheet.

The sound of Gene’s hips hitting against him blended with the creaking of the mattress, and Sam tilted back his head as he let out pleased moans and praises.

“That’s it, Guv,” he said. “Just like this; oh, God! Yes, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!”

“Oh, God, Sammy…” Gene groaned as he closed his eyes. “Jesus! You feel so good!” He stopped thrusting and pushed Sam away from the edge of the bed and got onto his knees. He leaned into Sam and they kissed.

Sam put his arms around him and felt him go deeper. He moaned against Gene’s lips. “Keep going, Guv. Please...make me cum.”

Gene growled and moved his lips to the crook of Sam’s neck as he resumed his onslaught, this time with deeper thrusts. Sam’s short fingernails dug into Gene’s shoulders, and he tried to muffle his cries against Gene’s cheek.

The vibrations of Sam’s words traveled to Gene’s ear and it made him cry out. “Sam! Oh...Jesus!”

Sam moved his left hand from Gene’s shoulder, his nails leaving moon crescents in his skin, and cupped the back of his lover’s neck as he kissed his cheek. “Keep going, baby,” Sam whispered. “I’m almost there. Oh...good Lord, Gene!”

“Sammy, I’m gonna cum…”

Sam sighed as he grinned. “Cum inside me, love, please,” he said. “I want it. I’m almost there, oh God, please!”

He gripped Gene’s arm as he came onto his stomach. Gene let out another desperate growl against Sam’s neck as he spilled his seed inside of him.

They lay still on the bed to catch their breath until Gene lifted himself up and pulled out of Sam. 

Sam hissed at the minor pain, but he happily sighed as he put his legs on the mattress. He closed his eyes as Gene rolled onto his back.

After a quiet moment, Gene asked, “Are you okay?”

Sam turned his head and met his gaze. He grinned. “Yes, Guv,” he replied. “I’m okay.”

Gene reached over and stroked Sam’s tear-stained cheek. “You sure?”

Sam laughed. “Yes, Gene.”

“Did I really hit you  _ that _ hard?”

Sam laughed again, but louder this time. He turned onto his side and kissed the palm of Gene’s hand. “That’s part of it, obviously,” he said. “But don’t think I learned me lesson, Guv. I am an exasperating, disobedient, sassy little git.” He bit his bottom lip and winked.

This made Gene giggle and he pulled Sam to him, kissing him softly. Sam he placed his hand on Gene’s chest and lightly stroked his skin. 

Sam sniffed and wiped his cheek once more, to which Gene grunted. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked. 

“Yes, Gene,” Sam replied with a laugh, “I promise you that I’m fine. It’s just...I’m just relieved now, is all.”

“How so?”

“It’s hard to explain, but...I feel that, well...tonight helped ease my stress.”

Gene brushed the tip of his nose against Sam’s temple. “You mean to tell me that throwing you over my knee and thrashing the bloody hell out of you...soothed you?”

“Not really soothe,” Sam laughed again, “but more like--”

“I know what you mean, love,” Gene assured him. “It’s amusing, though. But...if that’s what you need to relieve your stress, then I am more than willing to--”

“Yes, I know you are.” Sam interrupted him with a kiss and they both grinned. When he pulled away, he saw the glint in Gene’s eyes and his chest filled with warmth, and he leaned in once more and pressed his lips against Gene’s, making him moan.

Gene’s hand slipped behind Sam and his fingertips caressed his bottom, making Sam twitch.

“Still tender?” Gene asked.

Sam nodded and whimpered as Gene’s hand continued to stroke his now pink skin.

His yielding sounds prompted Gene to roll him onto his back where he fully cupped one of Sam’s cheeks and kissed him deeper, sucking Sam’s tongue.

Sam’s hips raised as he spread his legs, allowing Gene to move between them. Gene’s hand moved away from Sam’s ass and gently took his wrist to pin it to the bed. He felt his cock begin to grow stiff again as Sam grinded against him.

Gene pulled away from their kiss to catch his breath, and he moved down and licked Sam’s hard nipple, making his body jerk with a shiver. 

“Sam…” he whispered against his chest. 

“Oh, Guv,” Sam gasped.

Gene raised his head and smiled. “Want to go again?”

Sam giggled. “I don’t think I could take another thrashing tonight!”

“But you said you didn’t learn your lesson,” Gene reminded him. “Maybe I should use...an implement, so to speak? My belt, perhaps?”

Sam’s cock twitched and he grinned. “Next time, Guv.”

“That a promise?”

“Depends on how naughty I am next time...yeah.”

Gene smirked and shook his head. “Kinky little shit.”


End file.
